The Sonic And Amy Story
by Turbo the Hedgehog 6420
Summary: Just an ordenary Sonic and Amy story, or is it? Some SonicXAmy and SonicXRouge DISCONTINUED AS EVERY ONE HATES THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Sup viewers? I have taken your feedback on board and deleted all my other stories. I have read another story to help me but bare with me as I am new to this. I am making a clean start so I am going to think about what I am going to write instead of rushing! Right lets not waste any more time, lets get on with the first chapter! ...**

_**Chapter 1 : Feeling Low **

"And that's the 20th time Sonic has not answered his phone or checked his Email! Has he found someone else or has he lost his phone or is his laptop dead? I'm sure he has lost his phone... Yeah Sonic still loves me he can't resist this (pulls a super modal pose) "

"Yeah, you are hot !" someone said "Who or what was that ?!" Amy exclaimed. Just then Charmy Bee came trying to kiss Amy on the lips

"What the -" she was cut off by a kiss. At that moment Amy was furious she grabbed her Piko Piko hammer and hit Charmy sending him flying in the air "Glad that's over! Don't try that again !"Amy said as she walked downstairs to wash her mouth out and then decide on some lunch. _

At Sonic's house he was laying fast asleep with chilli sauce all over his face, a pair of dark beige shorts on his head and a green robot T-shirt over his legs. Once his alarm clock went off, he started to search with his hand to look for the alarm. He managed to do it, he then looked at his phone ..." 20 messages from that obsessive hedgehog? She is so addicted to me" Just at that moment Charmy Bee flew through his window onto the floor cause a big mess. It looked like the after effects of a hurricane! "Charmy ! Why do you have to destroy my house every time you come see me? Don't you know I have a front door?! ...Jeez! So tell me where's the fire? " said Sonic wrinkling his forehead. Charmy took one look at the stairs and without hesatashon, ran off "That's it, get out of me house!" Sonic shouted as Charmy ran down his stairs.

**Back at Amy's house**

Back In Amy's kitchen, she was making some pasta for lunch. She was planing on winning sonic back that is if he hasn't got another girl friend. "My plan has to work " Amy said . Amy walks to her BT landline phone to ring Sonic to call him over tonight...

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic got Amy's call just several minutes ago so he's walking through the park on a autumn afternoon with the golden sunset just several miles away. There are lots of children playing in the field with frisbees and scooters and at that moment Sonic spotted Rouge with 3 children. One hedgehog, one fox and one rabbit. "Hey, Rouge I didn't know you had children " Sonic said ."Oh , these are not mine , I'm baby siting shadow's nephew and tails and creams kids " Rouge replied " Need any help, I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day" Sonic said totally forgetting about going to Amy's house. Then he noticed her beauty and thought "_ Her personality is as gorgeous as her beauty ,what what am I thinking I love Amy not Rouge. I should change the subject " So _how's things with Shadow? Has he forgot about Maria yet?" Sonic asked . "Nope, I don't think that would never get over it" Rouge replied. Rouge sighed sadly. "Aren't you supposed to be at Amy's house? " Rouge asked. Sonic swears under his breath while remembering Amy " See you later hot shot ". Rouge called to Sonic as he ran off to Amy's house.

**So I'm finshed and I shall start to work on my second Chapter soon because It's time for my dinner and I was offended by some peoples revews, so please don't give any hrsh coment's **

**see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello viewers!I'm back and ready to write. Lets do this!**

**Chapter 2: Amy's dark side**

**At Amy's house **

**"What's taking Sonic so long?" Amy wondered as she stabbed her fork into her pasta. A few lonely minutes later, Amy decided to go out to look for him through the back door (It lead to the park, half way to where Sonic lived). **

**Meanwhile...**

**Sonic was running at the speed of light towards Amy's house, but (believe it or not) he was too late. Amy had already gone to the park to look for Sonic, so he took a short cut to the park and skipped past Amy, he saw Amy picking up some flowers **

**"They must be for me" Sonic thought, but the blue-blur was not looking where he was going and fell on top of Rouge by mistake! Just at that moment , Amy came from the meadows and looked at the horror, as Sonic kissed Rouge. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran of leaving a trail of tears and sorrow along the way. As Sonic broke the kiss and looked at Amy's tear trail he started to cry as he ran home to. As for Rouge, her turquoise blue eyes turned to pink love hearts and she ran to tell the news leaving the kids behind. "What just happened?" the rabbit said "I do not know" said shadow's nephew. "Wanna get some ice cream?" every one replied with a yes as they ran to the ice cream van. **

**In the distance Charmy took down his telescope and fist pumped "Yes! She is single once more!"...**

**1 HOUR LATER AT AMYS HOUSE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasup readers, I am up and ready to write. If you want me to carry on with my story, I need to get 5 reviews from 5 different people and they need to be nice comments too anyway, let's get on with the story! **_

Chapter 3

1 HOUR LATER AT AMYS HOUSE

Amy has thought of a perfect revenge, but first she needed to plan a party. She got to her phone and started to text every one about her party. Her plan is to get everyone to play truth or dare with all the girls and the hedgehogs (Silver, Shadow and Sonic) (she also asked Rouge if he could take charge of the kitchen since she was making out with Sonic). She is talking to Tikal and asking her to dare sonic to do ten minutes in Heaven with her (which was in the closet not heaven), apart from the fact that there was no coming out…

AT THE PARTY

Like I mentioned before, Amy asked if he could be in charge of the kitchen, but Rouge was a jewel thief heard that shadow left his chaos emerald in the closet so Rouge being Rouge she wanted it so much. With her GUN training skills, she went to steal the emerald…

10 minutes later…

The party is all set and everyone is playing truth or dare and it is now Tikal turn (She is blushing rose red because her dare was to kiss knuckles). She did as Amy told her to do but just as she got in knuckles had warned Amy that Rouge has gone missing. "WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed. "SHE'S GONE?!" . After a few moments of cooling down, Amy ran to go search for her leaving Sonic on his own. "Guy's? Tails? Knuckles? Silver?! FAKER!? " Sonic was getting worried just as something touched his leg. Sonic looked down with wide open eyes and saw nothing and then he heard a familiar voice saying "damn, Shadow's emerald is not here! " the person said " Rouge? " Sonic asked, "What are you doing here?" "looking four shadow's chaos emerald, you?" Amy locked me in her and left" "Well that gives us some alone time right?" the seductive bat said. " Oh yes it does! " sonic said

**Okay that was a long story but it's finally finished. Like I mentioned before I need reviews from 5 different people if you want me to continue, so see you soon! **


End file.
